


Rhapsody

by FlygirlA10



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musician, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygirlA10/pseuds/FlygirlA10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Geordi La Forge is a clarinetist preparing a piece for an upcoming concert when he encounters a mysterious guest pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic and at an AU. The inspiration came to me as I was searching through my music and came across this piece, and thought, why not write a story where they're in an orchestra playing this piece? I'll be updating this as soon as I get the chapters written, which will hopefully be weekly. Anyways, enjoy, and please feel free to leave comments and other suggestions :)

Geordi looked out among the sea of red velvet seats. The concert hall was the largest in the area and home to the United Federation Philharmonic. It's two balconies loomed above, casting shadows onto the seats below. Instrument cases of various sizes sat in the first few rows, silent spectators to the evening's rehearsal. The group was preparing for an upcoming performance of Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, featuring several of its principal players as soloists as well as a guest pianist.

"We will resume with the A section after the first piano solo," the Maestro announced. The group had been rehearsing for an hour now and had reached its mid-rehearsal break. It gave the players time to grab a water, talk with friends, and have a momentary rest from playing.

"Go talk to him," Beverly prodded, leaning in towards Geordi.

Her outburst, and closeness, surprised him. "What? Who?"

"The pianist," she smirked, "I noticed the way you were watching him earlier. You nearly missed your entrance."

"I was not," he defended.

"Sure you weren't."

"Well why don't you go talk to Maestro Picard?"

A red flush suddenly spread across her cheeks and she ducked her head. "Fine. I'll talk to him after rehearsal," he acquiesced, and she smiled, looking back up. "I'm gonna go get a water. Want one?"

"Sure, thanks."

Geordi set his clarinet on its stand and walked backstage, being careful not to knock over any of the larger instrument cases. There was a table set out with waters and other small refreshments in the back. Several groups of people stood around talking.

"Marvelous job on the opening solo, Dr. La Forge," called a voice as Geordi grabbed two waters from the table.

"Ah, thank you, Wesley." The young trumpet player was new to the orchestra this season.

"I've always wanted to play this piece. I'm so glad it was on the schedule," he said, enthusiastically.

"It does have quite the trumpet line," Geordi agreed. "Say Wesley, do you know much about the guest pianist?"

"Professor Soong? I know he's head of the piano performance department at the Orion Conservatory, but other than that, not much. Why?"

"Just curious. I don't know if I've seen anyone's hands move that fast before."

"I sit too far back to see the front very well, but from what I can hear, he's very talented."

"Yeah, he is." He paused, lost in thought. "Well, I'm gonna head back. Break's ending soon."

"Alright. It was nice talking with you, Doctor."

"You too, Wesley."

Waters in hand, Geordi headed towards the stage. By now, most of the players were already in their seats, talking and playing. As he walked past the ebony grand piano, he watched as the dark-haired man practiced a difficult ascending line. He must not have been satisfied with it as he kept repeating the same section, growing slightly frustrated. Geordi didn't blame him; he felt the same way as he practiced his own solo, and the piano part was much more complex. The professor noticed he was being watched and looked up quizzically. Geordi mumbled a quick "sorry" and hurried back to his seat, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught staring. He was so transfixed by the man's flowing movements that he hadn't realized he had stopped walking.

He sat back down, to the great amusement of Beverly, who had seen the events transpire.

"Smooth," she remarked.

"Just take your water," he replied.

"I'm only messing with you. He is quite handsome," she offered with a smirk.

"Alright," the Maestro announced, calling the attention of the orchestra, "the A section. Mr. Soong, if you will?"

The man nodded and began to play. He was entirely focused in his craft, playing each arpeggio and tremolo with great precision. His interpretation was masterful–each loud section accentuated by the soft, the smooth by the sharp, and it was a sight to behold. He didn't move much, unlike some pianists who looked like they were about to fly out of their seats, but was graceful and composed, his hands flowing over the keyboard as if through water. Geordi couldn't help but watch. A sharp nudge by Beverly reminded him of his entrance, and he was only just able to pick up his instrument in time. They played through Geordi's next solo, a variation on the first, before the conductor cut them off. He glanced over to see that the pianist had been watching him. His striking blue eyes were full of curiosity. The man gave a small smile before turning back to hear what the Maestro had to say.

The group rehearsed for another hour, finishing the opening section of the piece. Picard congratulated them on a good and productive rehearsal, and they were officially dismissed. Beverly and Geordi pulled their cases from under their chairs (the benefits of playing a small instrument), and began to swab out their instruments.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" She asked.

"What do I say? I've never met the guy."

"Talk to him about the piece. Just see where it goes from there," she offered.

"Alright, I will. I'll see you next week," he said, patting her shoulder. The two smiled. Geordi slung the strap of his case over his shoulder and walked towards the piano. Most of the musicians had finished packing up and were starting to leave. They left the stage in groups, talking amongst themselves about the rehearsal and plans for what they were doing afterwards.

The man at the piano was gathering his sheet music as Geordi approached him. "Excuse me, Professor Soong?"

He looked up, almost as if caught off guard. "Ah, hello. You're the clarinetist."

"Yeah, Geordi La Forge," he said, extending his hand. The two shook. The man's hand was warm and his smile inviting.

"Data Soong."

"That's an interesting name," Geordi remarked.

"My parents were a bit eccentric," he said with a small smirk. "Your interpretation of the beginning solo is very intriguing."

"Thank you," Geordi smiled. "I wanted to try something different. One day I was just practicing and came up with this idea, and I've gone with it ever since."

"It is certainly unique. I believe the audience will enjoy a different take on it."

"I hope so. I just have to say, your playing is absolutely beautiful. I don't think I've ever heard a more expressive version. I'm sure the technique is extremely difficult, but you make it sound so effortless."

"Thank you. It is a very technical piece, but after many hours of work I believe I've gained a better grasp on it."

By now, most of the hall was empty. "How long have you been with the orchestra?" Data asked.

"Seven seasons now. I've been principal for the last three."

"Congratulations. Are you a full time musician?" He inquired.

"Thanks. And no, I'm actually an engineering professor at the Daystrom Institute. I couldn't give up on music, so I decided to continue this way."

"I'm a piano performance professor at the Orion Conservatory. Maestro Picard's been asking me to guest solo for quite some time. I suppose he finally convinced me."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Geordi blurted, and immediately blushed.

The man simply chuckled. "I am glad as well."

"I probably should be going," Geordi said. "It was nice talking with you."

"And you, Geordi."

Geordi felt a small thrill hearing the man speak his name. He fussed with his case as he walked offstage. When he reached his car, he realized that he had been smiling the whole way.


End file.
